


"Sweetheart... You Are Anything But Good."

by justafictionalmanswhore



Category: Crescent City Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29344452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justafictionalmanswhore/pseuds/justafictionalmanswhore
Summary: The dust has finally settled, and the world has finally decided to stop cockblocking Bryce and Hunt. Hunt has been gone for several days on an investigation, and Bryce refuses to let her sexual frustrations build up any longer. So what if she promised him she wouldn't finish until he returned? He never had to know.And anyways... what could he possibly do to punish her for breaking one silly promise?**This story takes place several months after the events of HOEAB.
Relationships: Hunt Athalar/Bryce Quinlan, Quinlar - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	"Sweetheart... You Are Anything But Good."

~Bryce~

Bryce’s self-control was slipping.

It had been exactly 3 days and 12 hours since Hunt left with Isaiah to investigate a string of murders in the Central Business District. The murders were supposedly so gruesome that Hunt hadn’t given Bryce the details, and instead only insisted that he wasn’t leaving the CBD until the case was closed.

According to Hunt’s last text message, he expected to be there for at least another week. Bryce’s heart sank when she read the words.

She missed the handsome bastard; she missed waking up to him cooking her breakfast in the morning, missed seeing him sprawled out on her couch in the afternoons to watch the game, and missed their nights together, curled around one another in utter bliss.

More pressingly, however, she missed the sex.

After Bryce made the drop several months ago, they finally had some long-awaited time alone together. They took advantage of every moment-- having days of mind-numbing, name-forgetting sex. The two only took breaks to take care of their basic needs like eating and sleeping. The days were languid and long, and it was easy to block out everyone in the world except one another.

Bryce had never been so certain about the placement of her love and trust, and she knew the same rang true for Hunt. 

Before leaving, Hunt made Bryce promise to wait for him to come back before she had her next orgasm. Bryce had rolled her eyes and sarcastically said yes, thinking he would only be gone for a day or two. It was funny how long time could drag out when you were sexless.

To make matters worse, work had been hell today. Jessiba was never quite happy with anything Bryce did for her, but today she was particularly unhappy. Maybe it was the fact that Bryce had caused a deal to fall through after Bryce had snapped at a client to get her own gods-damned coffee. In Bryce’s defense, the woman had already had 3 cups before that and was treating Bryce like her own personal servant. Hell no, Bryce had thought before spitting fire at her.

The woman should consider herself lucky she only used words, rather than her Starborn fae powers, to shut her up.

Regardless, Bryce knew she needed to unwind the balls on stress knotting in her body, and the wine simply wasn’t cutting it. Screw the half-hearted promise she made to Hunt.

With a renewed sense of purpose, Bryce opened up the left nightstand drawer. In full view-- because Bryce was not about to hide her toys in her own apartment-- were her vibrators. Bryce selected the one she knew would satisfy that ache. It was powerful and would hit all the right spots.

Bryce quickly stripped herself naked, and sank into the sheets with a sigh. Her body was already humming with desire, begging to be touched where it had been neglected for the past 3 days.

It only took a matter of seconds to conjure up an image of Hunt, looking at her with dark eyes. Those eyes burned a hole right through every barrier of protection she had ever thrown up. They unlocked a trove of feelings Bryce had only begun to sift through.

Tell me what you want, Quinlan, Hunt had said to her several months ago. It was a phrase he used often, too, as he was always checking to make sure what they were doing was okay, that he was doing exactly what she wanted.

I want you. All of you, She would reply if he were here right now.

All of me? He would chuckle, gaze sliding up and down her body. I’m not sure you can take all of me.

Desire seeped into Bryce as she imagined his hands sliding over her body-- the first touch light at her ankles, but slowly sliding up up up until they reached her hips and his nails dug into her sensitive skin there. Bryce’s own nails dug in there, in an attempt to mimic what he would make her feel.

I can take it, Athalar, She would seeth back. Unless you’re worried you won’t be enough to satisfy me?

It was Bryce’s favorite thing to do in the world, to tease and provoke Hunt into action. And it worked every gods-damned time.

A fire would ignite behind Hunt’s eyes. Oh, you’re in a mood today, aren’t you? Tough day at work, being an assistant antiquities dealer? His hands would move upward, following the dip of her waist until he reached the swell of her chest. He’d stroke his thumbs along the sides of her breasts, not quite touching enough to relieve the ache growing inside her.

He always knew how to push her buttons right back. Bryce’s hands slid up to her breasts, and she used every ounce of restraint she had to tease herself in exactly the way she imagined Hunt would.

She wouldn’t let her annoyance show. Today was more of the usual. A couple of clients, more deals made. Flynn actually dropped in on my lunch break. She would lie. He wanted to take me out to dinner tomorrow night. I said yes. 

Bryce knew what type of reaction mentioning her former crush brought out of Hunt. It never failed to get him riled up with baseless jealousy.

Hunt’s thumbs would shift now, moving to circle her nipples-- a move he knew was one of her many weaknesses. Dinner, huh?

Bryce mimicked the painstakingly slow movements she envisioned Hunt making on her body. Heat flooded between her legs, her body beginning to demand something greater than light touches. She bit her lip to hold back a whimper. 

Dinner, yes. Maybe dessert afterwards, too. She would tease. And that would be the end of the joke, because Hunt would cover her lips with his own, effectively ending her taunts.

Bryce’s lips tingled as she continued to move her fingers in circles around her breasts. The building pressure between her legs was beginning to be too much.

Hunt would place a knee between her legs and nudge them open with ease. She would let him between them in an instant. Bryce parted her legs subconsciously. 

It wouldn’t be long before Hunt’s tongue was seeking her own, access she would happily grant. Anything to get closer to him, to feel more of his body on hers. Bryce’s mouth watered at the thought of his kisses, so thorough and deep.

His lips would trail down her body moving from her ear lobe to her collarbone, down to her chest which felt heavy with a desire to be touched, sucked. And he would happily grant these wishes.

The pressure between Bryce’s legs was too much, and she mentally sped up Fantasy Hunt’s movements.

His kisses would trail down her body, hands careful not to neglect his favorite asset of Bryce’s-- her ass. Oh, she loved how he loved her ass. Bryce would be sure to lift her hips to give him the access he desired, anything he wanted.

Bryce was proud of her curves, loved showing them off, but Hunt was the first man to ever make her feel like her body was more than just a body. He worshipped her every curve, every roll of skin, every scar marring her. His unbounded love made every touch feel all the more meaningful.

Bryce’s hands found her vibrator, and turned it on to one of the lower settings. The hum of the toy filled the air of her quiet apartment.

Dream Hunt was placing kisses on her inner thighs, taunting her. He wouldn’t give her what she truly wanted until she begged Please, please, please.

Bryce let the tip of the vibrator touch her clit at the same time she imagined Dream Hunt’s mouth latching onto it. The overlap of fantasy and real-time touch was nearly enough to throw her over the edge, that was how good it felt. Oh, how Bryce missed this.

Hunt’s skillful mouth would be all over her, tracing circles into her most sensitive area until she nearly exploded. He would slide a finger into her, just one to begin, but adding a second and third as time compounded. And when Bryce was on the verge of coming, when her body was finally about to reach release, he would cease all movement.

Bryce removed the vibrator from her clit, feeling utterly breathless. Fucking tease, she thought.

But it wouldn’t be long before Hunt replaced his fingers with something much larger, something to stretch her wide open, making her unable to hold back her own moans.

Bryce cranked up the power of her vibrator and thankfully sank it inside herself as deep as it could go. Her groan of relief was audible.

Hunt would start slow, so slow and gentle, but gradually taking up pace in time, before he was pounding into her, just the way she liked it--

“Am I interrupting something?”

Bryce yelped. The vibrator’s hum was the only noise to follow in the seconds that she took to assess the situation.

Hunt was here, really here, standing in front of her. His arms were crossed, expression amused as his eyes roved over her body.

Out of instinct, Bryce reached back to grab a pillow and flung it directly at his face.

“You--” She sputtered, her cheeks aflame. “--Pervert! Haven’t you ever heard of knocking?”

Hunt let the pillow hit him, and Bryce suspected he was all too distracted by her naked body to care about the light assault.

A small smile lit his lips. “You do remember that I also live here, right? You left the door open. But please, don’t stop because of me. I was enjoying the show. I even thought I heard my name called out a few times.”

Through her embarrassment, Bryce latched onto logic. “I thought--you said you were going to be away for another week?”

The smile widened. “I only said that to see how you’d handle the news. Clearly, not very well. You nearly broke your promise.”

Hunt’s voice dropped with his last sentence and Bryce held back a shiver. She couldn’t hide her hard nipples, however, and they didn’t escape Hunt’s gaze.

“C’mon, get dressed. I’m making dinner.” Before Bryce could say another word, Hunt was turning his back to her. “And don’t you dare finish, Quinlan.”

Dinner? Bryce thought in confusion. I’m sitting here, naked, and he’s thinking about dinner?

“I’m going to make you pay for this later!” Bryce shouted at his retreating figure.

Hunt’s only reply was a chuckle, and Bryce fell backwards onto the bed in frustration. 

**

~Hunt~

Hunt watched Bryce struggle to stay angry while also enjoying the bistecca alla fiorentina he made her. He had picked up her favorite cut of steak on his way home with the intention that they could make it together. Instead, Bryce had spent the half our sulking and shooting him the stink eye from afar.

Bryce took her orgasms very seriously, it seemed.

He would make it up to her tenfold later, but until then, he enjoyed watching her suffer. She would have broken their promise if he didn’t walk in then, after all.

And gods-damn,the sight he was greeted to when he came home. Bryce splayed out on the bed without a shred of clothing on, her face flushed and on the brink of orgasm, hand working furiously between her legs. It took every ounce of the willpower he’d gained over the past century to not devour her whole in that moment.

“How was work?” Hunt asked, breaking the silence of the room.

Bryce made a noise in reply and shrugged her shoulders half-heartedly. Hunt felt her ephemeral anger at him, but beneath that he could sense her deep sadness. Bryce felt the loss of Lehabah’s presence at the Antiques shop every day. Time had yet to heal that wound.

While Hunt knew he could never entirely fill the holes Bryce’s lost friends left in her heart, he sure as hell could try. 

“C’mon,” Hunt stood and grabbed both their glasses of wine. “I want to show you something.”

“Hey!” Bryce whined at the loss of her alcohol.

It had taken some time to get Bryce to accept that she could have a drink without consuming it in excess, and now Bryce and alcohol had finally reached a place of harmony. She would typically only drink one glass with Hunt at dinner.

“You’ll get it back,” Hunt rolled his eyes. “As long as you follow me.”

Hunt left without waiting for a response, making his way up to the rooftop. It was still fairly warm outside, but the temperature was starting to chill.

It took several minutes before Hunt heard the telltale noises that Bryce was finally following suit. Hunt was resting his forearms on the rooftop railing, staring up at the darkening night sky when she came beside him. She now donned a pale pink robe over her pajamas.

“Can I have my wine back now?” Bryce grumbled, head falling on his arm.

Warmth spread through Hunt, as it did every time Bryce touched him. He passed her glass to her wordlessly and reached an arm around her shoulders to pull her in closer.

“I missed you.” Bryce mumbled into his chest. 

Hunt chuckled. “Did the wine soften you up?”

Bryce pulled back to look him in the eyes. “Anger is exhausting. Plus, I’ll get my revenge later when I ban you from touching my ass.”

Hunt laughed and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Oh, I missed you more than you could imagine.”

Bryce sighed, but there was a shade of a smile in it. “So what did you drag me out here for?”

Hunt watched Bryce bring her glass to her mouth. “In part, to get some air.”

Then, he touched a finger tip to the bottom of the glass and pushed upward, forcing Bryce to drink the liquid or risk spilling it all over herself. She chose to swallow the liquid quickly, all while making small, throaty noises of distress. A bead escaped from the corner of her mouth, a small line of red spilling down her chin and neck.

Hunt had a plan when he set his sights on the rooftop for tonight, but actually being here with her made foregoing his plan all too tempting.

As Bryce was swallowing the last mouthful of wine, Hunt leaned in and trailed a line up her throat with the tip of his tongue. He could feel her relax in his arms and let out an unstead breath.

“What was that for?” Bryce asked, eyes closed in bliss as he planted careful kisses by her curved ear.

“I needed you to finish your wine,” He whispered in her ear, placing the glass down. “So I could do this.”

Without another word, Hunt deftly scooped up Bryce in his arms and shot into the nighttime sky.

Bryce let out a small shriek and burrowed herself tighter in his arms as they soared upward. Hunt savored the feeling of her body in his arms while also refraining from looking down and peaking at the curves of her chest.

He may be an asshole for getting Bryce tipsy and taking off into the sky without warning, but at least he could be a gentleman.

However, the things he would do to her later were anything other than gentlemen-like…

Hunt had to blink several times to clear his mind of the dirty thoughts fouling it. He had come up here to show Bryce the sky, unfettered by the city’s light pollution. He didn’t want to get a hard-on while he was hundreds of feet in the air.

“You can see all of the Old Square from here.” Bryce said with wonder.

“This city is beautiful, especially at night.” 

They spent several more minutes gazing down at the buzzing city below them, Hunt beating his wings in strong and steady strokes to keep them afloat.

“Look,” Hunt nudged Bryce’s head with his shoulder. “There’s a full moon out tonight.”

Bryce’s head shot up and her eyes widened as she took in the sight. “It’s… enormous from up here.”

The glowing satellite loomed over them, and at this closer distance it was possible to make out all the rough topography which lined it. While some in Lunathion may see the moon and stars as pretty things to gaze at, it acted as a stark reminder that no matter how powerful you were, there was always something bigger and more powerful than you. Hunt felt feelings of veneration wash over him as he took in the sight.

Bryce reached out a hand, as if to grab the incandescent object and pull it close. Hunt overlaid her outstretched hand with his own, entwining his brown fingers with her golden-brown ones. The moonlight shone through the joining of their hands.

Just a few months ago, Hunt had been lying in a cell, doomed to a lifetime of servitude to Sandriel. He thought he had lost Bryce forever and yet here she was in his arms. He had so much to be thankful for.

Warm lips at his jaw snapped Hunt out of his solemn reverie. He looked down to see Bryce gazing at him with eyes that said…. fuck, he knew fullwell what those eyes said.

While Hunt was processing his gratitude for everything he had gained over the past six months, Bryce had been thinking dirty, filthy thoughts. The small curve of her mouth told him that much.

Hunt peppered kisses along the freckled ridge of her nose. “We’re not having sex in the sky.”

Bryce feigned a wounded look. “I would never suggest something so indecent.”

“Of course not.” 

“You know I like my toys,” She continued. “And I can only imagine the scandal if someone reported a vibrator falling on their head if I dropped it.”

A small smile formed at Hunt’s lips. “From his height, it’d be more likely to kill them.”

“Death by sex toy.” Bryce laughed. “What a way to go out.”

“Speaking of sex toys,” Hunt gave her a pointed look. “We should get back to finishing what you started earlier.”

She took her bottom lip between her teeth. “We should. But I’m following through on what I said earlier; your punishment for interrupting me is that you’re not allowed to touch my ass.”

Then Bryce’s hand traced along his collarbone and teased him by just barely grazing under his shirt. Hunt knew he needed to get back onto solid ground or else they would be fucking in the sky. 

Hunt fought another smile. “Just try and stop me.”

Planting a gentle kiss on her lips, Hunt made his way back onto their apartment rooftop. Bryce’s teasing touches had turned more probing in the meantime, his skin scorching hot by the time they touched back onto the roof.

Their lips were on each other as soon as Hunt let Bryce down. The kisses phased from gentle and thorough to desperate and heady. Hunt fisted her win-colored hair and pulled her head back to gain access to her neck. 

Bryce was panting, head tipped back fully, leaving her throat completely exposed to Hunt. While he licked and sucked his way over the expanse of skin, he was careful not to leave any lasting marks. Bryce hated showing up to work covered in hickies, since Jesiba always teased her about them.

Her hands squeezed Hunt’s arms as he gently bit her ear lobe, and he couldn’t help but wish that those hands were gripping his cock instead. He wanted her to feel her coming while he was deep inside her. Most of all, he needed to feel her skin on his, preferably her ass on his hands--

“We need to go inside.” Hunt said hoarsely in Bryce’s ear. 

Lust was written all over Bryce’s face as she looked at him and said one word that shattered the last of his self control: “Why?”

Without objection, Hunt tugged Bryce’s robe off her shoulders. His lips kissed every inch of bare skin, and Bryce wrapped a leg around him to press his crotch flush against hers. 

Bryce tugged down the thin straps of her top and pulled off the remainder of her robe in one movement, her chest now bare to the nighttime air. Hunt took the hint, leaning down to take her nipple in his mouth. He flicked his tongue over both sensitive tips until they were hard and Bryce was squirming in his arms.

Bryce pulled back from his arms long enough to slink out of the remainder of her clothing. She wasn’t wearing anything beneath her pajama shorts, and before Hunt could move to take off his own clothes, Bryce sank to her knees.

Hunt knew arguing with her to let him take care of her first would be useless. Bryce insisted that at times she enjoyed giving rather than receiving, and who was Hunt to argue with that logic, to deprive her of her fun?

Hunt watched languidly as Bryce undid the buckle and zipper on his pants. The sight of her on her knees beneath him and completely naked… Hunt was certain he could finish within seconds if he wasn’t careful.

Bryce knew exactly how to handle his cock how he liked it. Within seconds of taking it out, she had already made the length of him excessively wet. Bryce switched between gentle, light licks at the tips to hard, long sucks of the entire member. Hunt moaned and involuntarily buckled his hips forward to meet her waiting mouth. 

“Fuck, sweetheart.” the comment slipped past his lips.

He knew he could grab the back of Bryce’s head and fuck her hot mouth to completion, but he had better plans in mind. Instead, Hunt let her get her fill of sucking until her eyes watered and she was gagging, struggling to catch her breath.

Hunt missed this fire of hers, the wild side she only let show around him. Even when she was with other men, Bryce had once explained, it was never like this. She had never wanted to please someone so badly as she did with Hunt, and Hunt thought there was nothing sexier than that.

Bryce stood up and swayed, still trying to find her breath. Hunt took pleasure in how her nakedness contrasted starkly to his fully-clothed self. Her, exposed to the world, and him, covered everywhere except his now-dripping cock.

Pulling her flush against his body, he gave her a hard kiss. His tongue traced the bottom lip of her mouth and he pulled it between his teeth, tugging gently.

“Turn around.” Hunt murmured against her mouth. 

“Yes, sir.” Sarcasm lined her tone, but Bryce complied with a dazed expression on her face.

A smile twitched on Hunt’s face. Bryce was the biggest brat both inside and outside of the bedroom, and he loved every snide remark she threw his way. Even more, he loved punishing her for the remarks.

Hunt pressed himself against her, making sure his cock pressed into her backside. He traced a finger on either side of Bryce’s body, following the dips on curves of her hips and waist. Finally, he placed a hand between their bodies, palm spread wide between her shoulder blades.

Then he pushed down roughly, forcing her to bend at the waist. Her hands grabbed at the railing to help her keep balance.

Hunt took a step back and said in a firm tone. “Don’t move.”

Bryce naked and bent over on the rooftop was an image Hunt would not forget, even if he lived for another thousand years. 

With her ass pushed out, it was easy to see the wetness that was beginning to drip down her leg. The swells of her breasts, the curve of her bare back, her hair falling in waves over her arms. Bryce swayed on her feet slightly as she stood there, head turning to see what he would do next.

“Eyes straight ahead.” Hunt said.

As Hunt slipped off his shoes, he took in their surroundings. Their building was taller than any other in its immediate vicinity, and high walls provided them with a comfortable amount of cover. No one in the buildings in the distance had their windows open, so it was safe to say they had enough privacy for the next few minutes.

While Hunt slid off his pants, his belt buckle noised and Bryce’s ears perked at the sound. Interesting, Hunt noted.

Sliding the belt out of it’s loops, Hunt walked around Bryce and tied the belt around both of Bryce’s wrists. Before closing the belt off, he wrapped it around the railing, leaving Bryce restrained and completely at his mercy.

Bryce whimpered and tugged on the bindings experimentally, but it held strong.

Hunt stayed in her line of view as he undressed fully. Bryce bit her lip as she took him in, undoubtedly wishing he was still in her mouth. But Hunt had other plans.

Circling back around Bryce, Hunt took a good look at the ass he often spent hours a day thinking about. He rested a palm on the soft skin there, gently rubbing circles on either cheek.

“Spread your legs for me.” He ordered. And she did.

“Stop toying with me. Just fuck me already, Athalar.” Bryce said, a flippant edge in her voice.

Hunt chuckled. “You think you deserve to be fucked?”

She tried peering at him over her shoulder. “I didn’t finish while you were gone. I’ve been good.”

“Good? Sweetheart, you are anything but good.”

And Hunt brought down his hand in one hard, unforgiving slap. A noise slipped through Bryce’s lips, but she held still.

“Be honest,” He caressed the soft skin of her rear. “You had no intention of keeping our promise tonight.”

Slap.

“You didn’t wear any underwear out here to tease me.”

Slap.

“You gave me sass.”

Slap, this time on the other cheek.

“Twice.”

Two slaps.

Bryce was nearly shaking with anticipation for the next slap, but Hunt held back for a moment to assess how she was doing. Her breaths were hard and quick, eyes puckered shut as if that helped her to focus on turning the pain to pleasure. And from her sopping-wet slit, he could tell it was working.

She was ready, and so was he. He brought either palm to the burning skin of her ass, soothing it with a soft touch.

“But your worst action of the night,” He rubbed his cock up and down against her, making the tip of it wet. “Was telling me I couldn’t touch your ass.”

Bryce gasped as he rubbed over her clit repeatedly. He could feel her body on the brink of orgasm already. “Please.” 

“Begging is a start” He continued the motion. “But I need to hear you say it. Tell me your ass is mine, sweetheart.”

“Hunt,” She groaned as he pulled away briefly.

There was nothing Hunt liked more than hearing Bryce give herself to him. Her friendship, her love, her body and soul. He wanted every piece she was ready and willing to give. Sometimes she just needed some gentle prodding.

“Tell me.” He asserted, moving back into position and teasing her again.

Looking at him over her shoulder the best she could manage, she pleaded. “It’s yours. Now, please…”

He rubbed against her clit again, bringing her to the edge again before pulling away.

“We’re getting there. Are you ever going to tell me I can’t have it again?”

“Never,” She gasped as Hunt intermittently rubbed in circles on her clit. “My ass is yours, Athalar. It was always yours. You can touch it whenever the fuck you want.”

“Good,” Hunt replied, finally satisfied with her reply. “Now you’ve earned this.”

It didn’t take much at all to make Bryce orgasm. Hunt used two fingers to draw hard circles on her clit, his cock waiting at her entrance. When he felt her fall over the edge, her face contorting in pure pleasure, finally, he pushed inside her.

Familiar heat and tightness gripped him as he pushed in deeply. Bryce, still deep in the haze of her orgasm, gasped as he filled her completely.

Hunt leaned down to murmur. “You had a rough day at work. Let me fuck your mind empty.”

Bryce nodded blindly, mind likely still numb from minutes of edging and a hard orgasm.

With that, Hunt fucked Bryce without mercy or breaks. He drove in and out of her with a need more fierce than air itself, gripping her hips to keep a consistent pace. Bryce took everything he gave her, even hungrily pushing her hips back at times to meet his hard thrusts. She was wet and gripped his cock in a way that nearly felt too good to be real.

Her breathy moans rang out in the nighttime sky, but Hunt couldn’t give a shit. Let the world know his girl was getting the best sex of her life. Hunt knew that if she wasn’t moaning like this, then he wasn’t fucking her the way she liked.

Hunt reached around to press circles into her throbbing clit. He knew he could finish at any moment, but he wanted to feel her come around him once more. After several minutes of this, he felt they were both close.

“You’re gonna make me come. Do you have any idea how good fucking good you feel?” Hunt said tightly.

Bryce whimpered and her hands strained against the belt, seeking to touch him. He’d let her out of the bindings soon enough. Hunt deepened his strokes and sped up the pace of his fingers.

“Fuck,” Bryce cried out, and he felt her body tighten around his.

Hunt kept the same pacing as she came, and finally allowed himself to let go. He stayed deep inside her as he finished and trailed kisses up her spine. His breathing was unsteady for several moments as he collected himself.

Reaching over her body, Hunt removed the belt from Bryce’s wrists. She stood upright, his now-softening cock still deep inside her. She pressed her back to his front and turned her head to capture his lips.

She kissed him with greed and a ferocity that Hunt matched with ease.

“Fangs and Bangs will be on soon, won’t it?” Hunt asked when they pulled their lips away from one another.

Bryce’s eyes filled with emotion. “You remembered?”

Tonight was the premiere of a new season, and Bryce wanted to watch it in honor of Lehabah. Hunt made sure he was back in time for this, because he never wanted Bryce to be alone when in pain.

Hunt nudged her nose with his own. “Of course I did.”

Bryce’s hand reached behind them and idly stroked his sensitive feathers. They stood in comfortable silence for a moment.

“You know” Bryce began. “You need to pull out of me for us to go back downstairs.”

Hunt made a displeased noise. “Just a few more minutes.”

Bryce scoffed and smiled, but made no motion to move away from Hunt, and he took the moment to appreciate everything as it was in that moment.

He was free, at last, and with a woman he would do anything to keep happy, to keep by his side.

And it felt like some kind of divine miracle.


End file.
